


【索香】监狱蓝调

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆迷路，山治被海军抓了，草帽团攻进军舰的监狱，他们轰轰烈烈的逃跑。并不完全按照以上顺序，山治的狱友觉得很困惑。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 27





	【索香】监狱蓝调

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prison Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442458) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



> • 第三者视角  
> • 微肢体虐待山治警告

1.

如果推进城是地狱，这就是它的大门。

双手被锁在背后， **还** 被鍊在海军军舰监狱的石墙上，没有食物，每天只有两次十分钟的厕所时间（而且只有 **如果** 那个可悲的监狱守卫没喝醉，记得这件事的话才有），这是他的个人地狱。他不该得到这样的结局。他只是个无名海贼团的无名船员。他的赏金只有一百万贝里，而且还是因为他在一个小战斗中不小心绊倒了一个报复心特别重的海军上校才会这么高。他帮助他的海贼团掠夺村庄的次数只有 **一次** 而已。

就这么凑巧，他在酒吧跟一个看起来很弱的家伙打了一架，结果那家伙是个根本就不弱的海贼猎人，于是两天前他发现自己在这艘军舰上，正在前往推进城的途中。

他的海贼梦在开始之前就灭亡了。

他叹了口气，让自己稍微自怜自艾一下。如果他够幸运，就会只需要在第一层服刑几个月就好。伤疤──肢体上之类的──似乎无可避免，但不致命。成为农夫，住在离大海非常 **非常** 遥远的平静生活突然听起来像是个很不错的未来前景。

那是说，如果黑足今天没杀了他的话。

2.

海军的军舰并不是设计来长期关押罪犯的，只够能带他们到推进城而已，所以它的监狱只是个简陋的单一正方形房间。所有的罪犯都被关在同一个房间内，排成一排鍊在石墙上，那天早上被带进来的新犯人不可能不被注意。

不过，要马上认出他是谁倒是没那么容易。

黑足跟他的手画悬赏令看起来并不像。他的刘海盖住错边的脸，山羊胡也比画上的长，不过有一点是正确的──他得咬住唇才没笑出来， **操** ，他还以为圈圈眉毛是图画夸张了。

不过，在他被抓几天前，有一张悬赏令被更新了，真正的黑足够像那张悬赏令上的荒唐照片。悬赏令上『只许活捉』的部分很不寻常，几乎没听过，但 **一亿他妈的七千七百万贝里** 让他不敢问黑足这件事。

倒不是说黑足有办法回答。他被三个魁梧的海军带进来时正昏迷着，腰部以上全裸，身上是无数的刀伤和瘀青。他被像他们一样鍊到墙上时，整个房间都充满了七嘴八舌的耳语，但当海军用粗大的木桩把黑足的两只脚都钉穿到地板上后，杂音立刻消失，变成一片死寂。

黑足恢复意识后，他全身都在颤抖。他是一分钟前醒的。他还在颤抖，如果他是因为疼痛、或害怕、或惊吓，还能让人理解。

快速的撇一眼他的表情，就知道黑足是因为 **愤怒** 而颤抖。

 **平静的农夫生活，** 他向他并不信仰的神明祈祷，但他 **会** 信仰的，如果他能倖存下来的话。

3.

「黑足先生。」某个人开口，打破了紧绷的沉默，他花了几秒钟才发现那是他自己的声音。

黑足的头猛的转向他，害他 **尖叫** 了一声。

「你有他妈的十秒钟告诉我 **这** 是谁干的。」黑足咆哮，扭动着被木桩刺穿的血淋淋双脚，好像那只不过是蚊子咬而已。「不然你的脑袋就会挨我一脚。相信我，我的臭名号中包含了足这个字可不是 **浪得虚名** 。」

以一个双脚被钉在地上的人来说，他的威胁份量 **太** 重了。

他吞吞口水，把他对这艘军舰知道的 **所有事情** 都告诉了黑足。

4.

「他们真的 **完全** 没给你们东西吃？」黑足担忧的问。这还真…呃… **感人** ，算是吧，但更多的是奇怪，毕竟他刚刚才告诉黑足在推进城等待他们的折磨，细节鲜明，而他注意的点却是 **这个** 。

他已经学会不要去质疑黑足。至少不要说出口。

其他囚犯异口同声的回答， **真的** ，黑足对着他们担忧的皱起眉。自他被带进这个监狱以来，他第一次看起来像人类。

他找到勇气开口问：「黑足先生，如果你不介意我问，你为什么特别关心这件事？他们没费心给像我们这样的罪犯饭吃…不应该让人惊讶才对。」

黑足摇摇头，脸上带着阴暗的表情，他咆哮：「一个饥饿的罪犯首先是个饥饿的人。」

一阵冷冽窜上他的背，即使他知道黑足的愤怒并不是针对他。那个表情消失的速度就跟出现一样快──带上了面具──黑足用冷静的语气问整个房间：「你们知道我在我的海贼团身分是什么吗？」

低声的 **不知道** 传来，黑足像个孩子一样对他们露出微笑，愉快的回答：「我是厨师！所以等我回来救你们的时候，会确保有一个盛大的宴会。」

这…感觉真不错，但却像个空洞的保证，毕竟看看他们目前的情况。他没有错过囚犯们跟彼此交换不敢相信的眼神。

「那好吧，我也该离开这里了。」黑足说，这次比较像在对自己说，完全没注意到其他人收敛的怀疑，在他能开口问 **怎么离开** 之前，黑足就坐直身子， **把双脚抽出了木桩** 。

木桩被拔出地面，飞过房间，撞上牢房栏杆，才笨重的落到地板上。

「操，妈的，操，真痛。」黑足嘀咕，这是个保守到极点的陈述，因为正常人早就会光是因为疼痛就尖叫着昏倒了。黑足只是蹲下来，接着跳起来变成倒立姿势，用根本不符合人体工学的姿势 **弯起背** ，挥动双腿，踢断绑着手的铁鍊。

整个房间目瞪口呆的看着他。

黑足走向牢房栏杆，心不在焉的揉揉手腕，他的脚边聚集了一滩血，他唯一说的话却只有：「真不敢相信那些混蛋竟然连我的打火机都拿走了。那个绿藻头最好有听我的话帮我把备用的收起来。」接着用强大的一击，踢爆了栏杆。

然后他踢开门，轻松的走出监狱。

「他刚刚跟我们说他是 **厨师** ，对吧？」被鍊在他旁边的胡子男不敢相信的轻声说，操，胡子男说的一点都没错，那家伙不是船长。这里有个耐疼度破表的大神，草帽一伙竟然让他当 **厨师** 。

去他的被救。他一点都不想跟这个疯子怪物海贼团扯上关系。

5.

怪物。是啊， **没错** 。

一声巨响 **砰** 的传来，天花板正中央突然垮了下来，接着一只手，一只伸长的手臂──在他能搞清楚发生了什么事之前──就有一个身体冲进了牢房里，那条手臂则是恢复了正常的长度。

男人头上戴的草帽告诉了他们需要知道的一切。

「 **山治在哪？** 」他大叫，整个房间都震惊的瞪着他。

一阵沉默，最后有人终于理清了乱成一团的脑袋，弱弱的开口：「呃…他踢爆栏杆出去了。」

草帽转身看着原本是栏杆的大洞，接着因为完全错误的理由慌张了起来。「噢，不，他跑掉了， **嘿，山治，留些家伙给我揍。** 」

草帽跑出房间，应该是去追黑足，不到一分钟，房间门突然起火，一个 **巨大** 的机器人走了进来。呃，是改造人。 **改造人弗兰奇** ，他短路的大脑帮忙的提供资讯。

「我刚刚听到的是对的吗？」改造人弗兰奇问大伙儿，完全无视燃烧的大门，凹陷的天花板，和烂掉的铁栏杆。「眉毛小哥真的跑出去，没等我们就自己开始玩了？」

他没等回答就跑出了房间，一边重演草帽稍早的诡异行为，大喊着：「等等我，厨师小哥！」

他需要…大约 **一整年** 的时间来搞清楚这些奇怪的事件，但惊喜却 **源源不绝** 的出现，这次是一群乌合之众，一个鼻子长到荒唐的男人、一只驯鹿、和──就这么一次──一个看起来像 **人类** 的正常女人。

他们三个看了监狱的状态一眼，两个人类就跪趴了下来，一脸绝望。

「我早该知道的。」女人哭泣。「我真的早就该知道山治君会自己逃跑…我到底干嘛冒自己的危险到军舰上来？这里甚至没有宝藏可以偷……」

「就算我们说了，路飞和索隆也不会想『错过好玩的』。」长鼻男回答，他能清楚的在他痛苦的声音中听见括号。

驯鹿 **变成了一只狸猫** ，因为这是草帽海贼团，那是一只会说话的狸猫，他开始滔滔不绝：「噢，不，那一定是山治的血，他失了那么多血为什么还要跑来跑去？谁快去叫医生！」

「你就是医生。」长鼻男和女人异口同声的说。

「娜美。」一个女人的声音突然说，这不可能吧？太靠近他的耳朵了，他转过头，精神再次受到 **冲击** 。他看见一张嘴巴，一张他妈的嘴巴出现在墙壁上，还 **动** 了，那张嘴冷静的说：「我们亲爱的厨师先生在询问你的安危。」

三人组似乎不觉得这有什么，或觉得这有任何不正常。那个女人──他终于认出她是小贼猫娜美──只是举起一只手，说：「跟他说我没事，还有我要杀了他。」

那张嘴轻笑。「山治会很高兴听到这么有活力的回答的。」嘴巴带着趣意说，接着从墙上消失了。

远方传来爆炸声，船身剧烈晃动。

长鼻男叹了口气，不像是 **老天啊，船上爆炸了，我要死了** ，更像是噢， **糟糕，我们家的孩子不小心打翻了牛奶** 那种感觉。

小贼猫娜美也叹气，呼应了他的感受。

「希望路飞会记得不要在我们逃出去 **之前** 就把船弄沉。」会说话的狸猫说。

像一阵旋风，三人组跑出了房间，一下就消失了，留下一团让人困惑的混乱。

整个房间陷入沉默。

 **怪物，** 他想。 **哈。**

划掉。

这些家伙已经 **超越** 怪物的等级了。

6.

不管怎么看（砍）──请读谐音──海贼猎人索隆都迷路了，不是以暗喻的方式。

当然，没有人敢指出这点。

「你说这里不是厨房是什么意思？」海贼猎人问了第三次。他跑进房间，询问厨房的位置，跑出房间，然后不知道怎么办到的──在一条窄小的直线走廊上──成功转了180度，又跑回房间里。两次。

「这里是监狱。」他也解释了第三次，忍住讽刺， **我是说，我明白你为什么会困惑，又不是说这里有一堆囚犯被鍊在墙壁上，噢，等等。**

「啊，管他的，我只需要往上就行，好──」他嘶声说，但没把话说完，因为他的视线来到了墙上唯一空着的位置，黑足刚刚被锁的地方，他第一次注意到。

他的目光立刻捕捉到地上的血迹，一路延伸到门口，没有多久他就把二加二算出来，知道发生了什么事。

海贼猎人开口的时候，声调很轻。「那是厨子的血。」

那是叙述句，不是问句，但他发现自己还是回答了：「他那么干的时候似乎…呃…没事。」

剑士听了摇摇头──让人意外的露出了脆弱的一面──他烦躁的用手梳过头发，说：「就这么一次坐下等我们来救是会要了他的命吗。」

海贼猎人又花了一分钟才让自己冷静下来，他看着剑士咬紧牙，抽出最后一把刀，表情变成之前冷静的样子。

他抬头看着天花板，问：「你们还有谈别的事吗？」

「我们…呃…有谈到我们好几天没吃饭了？」胡子男说，因为那是所有的话题中最突出的一个。

海贼猎人索隆咬着刀露出微笑，几乎带着宠溺。

「你们当然会谈这个了。」他说着，转动刀刃，在天花板上开了另一个洞，通往厨房。

7.

黑足，如同他保证的，回来了。

并不是说他怀疑黑足的话，但听见一个保证和保证被实现是完全不同的两回事。一只手从墙上长出来──恶魔之子妮可．罗宾的杰作，他现在知道了──替他打开了手铐，变成狸猫的驯鹿──有趣的转折，他是船医而不是宠物──则是替囚犯们一个一个诊疗。

黑足山治对着他们微笑，对着他微笑。他可怕的怪物伙伴都在黑足身后，总共十五亿贝里赏金和他们声名狼借的光芒，他从来没有感觉如此安全。

8.

宴会，就如同草帽海贼团的一切， **夸张** 到极点。

这是他两天来第一次吃饭，也是他这辈子吃过最美味的饭。

9.

他扫视着人群，寻找黑足。 **山治** ，他告诉他们不要叫他的名号，但他可没那么不懂事──黑足所在的世界跟他截然不同，他的脑袋无法相信他是个比他的名号温柔的人，无法相信名号底下的他是个脆弱的人类。

他发现黑足在人群外围，不算分离，但也不算融入。一个旁观者。海贼猎人索隆站在他旁边。

他朝他们走去，挥着手想引起黑足的注意，但那声 **谢谢** 在他靠近后消失在嘴中。

厨师和剑士站得很近，肩膀和屁股都碰在一起，他们正在低低的小声交谈。可能是不经意的，但他们的身体都靠向对方，头靠近彼此的个人空间，在这喧闹、欢腾的宴会上，他们竟然替两人找到了一个只给他们的小空间。

那个画面让他屏住呼吸。

他们只是在说话，看第一眼没什么不寻常的，但在那个瞬间，他就知道：现在去找他们会打扰他们的私人时刻。

他们继续聊天，唇上带着小小的笑容，他们的交谈明显很亲密──玩闹的捶一下肩膀、友善的踢一下脚──最后海贼猎人索隆终于抬起手，用一种熟练的动作将手放在黑足的脖子上，靠过去吻住他。

他露出微笑。

在不同场合，不同时间，有些人会带着盲目与仇恨，质疑两个男人怎么可以如此浪漫的拥抱。但他能理解。

在一个有会说话的驯鹿和恶魔果实的世界里，恋爱是他看山治做过最人类的事。

（也许这个海贼生涯也没有太糟。）

10.

「分别让我心碎，」布鲁克说。「但我已经没有心可以碎了，因为我已经死了！唷嚯嚯嚯！骷髅笑话！」

他眨眨眼。

「呃…山治先生。」他说，娜美恼怒的把音乐家推走，爬上桑尼号的甲板。「他…在开死掉的玩笑，对吗？」

山治没有停顿一下就说：「不，不，他真的死过一次。我是说，你看看他。」他对着那男人做了一个模糊的手势，像是在试着表达他 **真的** 是个长着爆炸头的骷髅。

他眨眨眼，觉得头要痛了。

平静的农夫生活确实是个很不错的未来前景。


End file.
